


E per quanto la si possa rimandare,  la fine giunge

by Nemesi



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesi/pseuds/Nemesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Non era più tempo per Re e Tiranni, era giunto il termine di comandi e di fittizie moralità rese universali per un mal celato senso di superiorità – nessuna divisione sarebbe durata tra buoni e cattivi, tra Bene e Male, tra Ordine e Caos. Un unico calderone per condensare quelle etichette con le quali li avevano voluti marchiare, confinare in un ruolo ben preciso, quando loro erano sempre stati portati a divenire tutto e il contrario di tutto. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	E per quanto la si possa rimandare,  la fine giunge

[ Muore la stagione della falsità   
Muore l'illusione, muore la mia età   
Muore anche l'amore per un dio minore,   
Muore quel miracolo a metà.   
Muoiono i dolori della gioventù,   
Muoiono i ricordi e tu non sei più tu   
Muoia questo regno oggi non ho più bisogno di un sovrano su di me. ]  
 _Il re muore_ – **S** amuele **B** ersani

 

 

Fu nella luce che finì il mondo, i Nove Regni e l’Universo tutto.  
Per chiunque altro doveva essere una strana scoperta – l’ultima –, quella. D’altronde, quando e se si pensava al Ragnarok tutto ci si poteva immaginare tranne una simile quantità di chiarore, di vibrante e splendente rilucere – era quasi concreta, pesava addosso a chi era riuscito a resistere fino a quel punto, arrancando, sanguinando, aggrappandosi strenuamente alla vita, per vedere la sua estinzione. Per Loki, invece, _era inevitabile_. Lui lo aveva sempre saputo che sarebbe stato tutto una grande bolla di luce, di candore, veemente e meravigliosa – come i capelli di Lady Sigyn, come la pelle di Lady Sigyn, come l’anima di Lady Sigyn, come Lady Sigyn.  
Era stanco. Mai aveva provato un simile sfinimento, tanto radicato nelle proprie membra, come se esse fossero state formate da un simile sentimento di rassegnazione. Per tutta la sua vita aveva provato la più ampia gamma di emozioni, senza trascurarne alcuna, vivendo con un’intensità che pochi esseri potevano vantare – ed era stata proprio la bramosia di non perdersi un attimo, di non sprecare alcun grammo della propria vita che lo aveva condotto a pretendere sempre di più dalla propria esistenza, dalle proprie abilità. Così tutto quel grumo caotico di emozioni di colori variopinti, era stato ingrigito a poco a poco da un’insoddisfazione implacabile, bruciante, che aveva ustionato la sua anima, lasciandola in cenere – era diventata odio, vendetta, brutalità.   
Solo un lembo si era salvato, piccolo, ed era costituito dalla presenza di _lei_. Lei che di impeti non ne aveva mai conosciuti, se non quello dell’amore per lui, che di insoddisfazioni non ne aveva mai provate se non per empatia con lui, che di vendette ne aveva meditate così poche che Loki le poteva ripercorrere tutte quante con dovizia di particolari. Un porto franco, la sua personale oasi di ristoro, capace di concedergli una pace incontrata solo a pezzi, ombre di qualcosa di cui era conscio dell’esistenza e di cui conservava un’immagine che avrebbe voluto poter abbracciare pienamente.  
«Dunque è la fine», la voce di Lady Sigyn era chiara – priva di increspature, non la tradiva nemmeno l’eccitazione precedente allo spettacolo di magnifica devastazione a cui avrebbe preso parte di lì a poco. «Cosa desiderate che io faccia, mio signore?»  
«Niente, non c’è più niente da fare», e al di là della sua buona volontà, vacillò nel dolore la frase pronunciata da Loki, sporcandosi di sangue e della morte imminente. La ferita procurata da Hemidall lo trapassava da parte a parte nel torace, al cento, perforando carne, vene, arterie, organi, ma non anima e cuore – così, aggrappandosi ad essere, rimase stretto alla vita con le dita attorcigliate attorno a quelle di sua moglie, che chinata accanto a lui, lo vegliava con silenziose lacrime a solcarle le guance.   
«Quante poche volte hai pianto, Sigyn, in tutta la tua vita. Ed è sempre stata colpa mia.»  
«L’unica buona ragione per versare lacrime.»   
Allo stesso modo in cui Loki aveva sempre saputo che sarebbe stato un terremoto di luce, Sigyn aveva sempre avuto la certezza che prima o poi tutto sarebbe caduto in rovina e loro ne sarebbero stati la causa, non solo il centro ma anche l’epicentro. E proprio lì, restavano, mentre le guarnigioni di Hell si scontravano con l’esercito di Asgard, e gli dei combattevano tra loro sullo sfondo della distruzione dei Nove Regni, di tutti i suoi abitanti. Il rombo percuoteva l’Universo, unendolo tutto sotto quei ruggiti tremendi di terre squarciate, vulcani furiosi con il cielo e venti stanchi di limitare il proprio urlo, evocando le bramosie degli oceani di ricoprire i continenti una volta per tutte.   
Non era più tempo per Re e Tiranni, era giunto il termine di comandi e di fittizie moralità rese universali per un mal celato senso di superiorità – nessuna divisione sarebbe durata tra buoni e cattivi, tra Bene e Male, tra Ordine e Caos. Un unico calderone per condensare quelle etichette con le quali li avevano voluti marchiare, confinare in un ruolo ben preciso, quando loro erano sempre stati portati a divenire tutto e il contrario di tutto.   
«Non vi ho mai chiesto nulla» continuò Sigyn, cercando di non pensare a quel sangue che le stava macchiando pelle e abiti – mai si era preoccupata di una tale circostanza, perché era sempre stato quello dei suoi avversari a imbrattarla, a far da medaglie sul suo corpo insieme alle cicatrici. Ora però doveva utilizzare tutta la sua arte recitativa per celare l’acuta sofferenza che le procurava essere lì, chinata su suo marito, assistendo alla sua morte – come se la propria non fosse altrettanto imminente, perché non vi era alcuna consolazione in tale circostanza, se non la malinconica quanto benevole costatazione che non gli sarebbe sopravvissuta e mai avrebbe dovuto vivere la tragedia di un’esistenza senza di lui.  
«Una circostanza che credo vedrà la sua prima e unica eccezione ora», e sforzandosi di vincere la fatica del dissanguamento, Loki non perse la propria ironia nel risponderle. In un anfratto del suo cuore, si rammaricava di averla trascinata in quella discesa verso l’oscurità, il tormento, il male – verso di lui e quella fine colpa di orrendi patimenti –, eppure non poteva provare, d’altra parte, un certo compiacimento nel saperla china su di sé, a cullarlo con la sua presenza anche in quell’estremo momento. L’unica che si rammaricava di dover lasciare, lei che era stata l’incarnazione del solo amore vero e puro che era riuscito a provare nel corso di quei millenni – la verità unica che aveva lasciato vivere al centro delle illusioni e menzogne delle quali si era cosparso. Un miracolo a metà, che aveva condotto alla distruzione per capriccio egoista.  
Scosse la testa, portando a danzare le ciocche chiare di capelli ora liberi dalla presa della consueta treccia. Era bagnato di acqua salata il sorriso con il quale lo contemplava, piena di tutto l’amore che aveva nutrito fino a quel giorno per lui, per negare le sue parole, prima di chinarsi a lasciargli un bacio delicato sulla bocca ormai prosciugata di calore.  
«È stata la migliore vita che avrei mai potuto avere, questa, trascorsa al vostro fianco. Dunque, fate in modo che anche la prossima sia tale, non potrei mai sopportare la banalità di una vita tranquilla» mormorò, rinsaldando la presa attorno alle mani di Loki – come se legare le proprie dita a quelle di lui le avrebbe assicurato di poter trascorrere la prossima vita e tutte le altre con lui, anche senza saperlo, ma con la consolazione in quell’ultimo momento che l’eternità non avrebbe intaccato quell’unica verità che aveva conosciuto.  
«Mai ti condannerei a una simile pena» la rassicurò Loki, invitandola con un flebile cenno del capo a sdraiarsi accanto a lui. Con la testa appoggiata alla sua spalla, riuscì a passarle una mano tra i bianchi capelli, sporcandoli con il proprio sangue, per sentirne la morbidezza una volta in più. «Dormi, dormiamo. _Tra poco ci risveglieremo, e sarà tutto di nuovo._ »

**Author's Note:**

> E niente.  
> Volevo farmi del male, e non posso mica soffrire da sola - non mi pare giusto. Quindi dato che ho mollato il vecchio sito di pubblicazione, inauguro AO3 con questa one-shot che scritti immemore tempo or sono - e mi ero pure dimenticata di averla scritta, ringraziamo tutti quanti Raxilia per avermela fatta riscoprire.   
> Io ho messo tutti i media, ma in realtà mi sono ispirata prevalentemente alla mitologia per descrivere Loki e Sigyn - e ai miei headcanon su di loro. Alla fine è venuta fuori una cosa super angst, ma è tutta colpa di Samuele Bersani, perché «Il Re muore» è una bellissima canzone quanto tragica, dunque non poteva venire fuori niente di allegro - e poi è il Ragnarok.   
> Vi saluto, alla prossima.
> 
> Nemesi


End file.
